MUGEN Database:Chat/Logs/11 August 2015
12:21 Bai :3 12:21 Bye 12:21 And hello 12:21 Did you get that stage @TEO 12:21 shit he lef 12:21 Wot 12:21 Dammit 12:21 Hm? 12:21 That's what I get for putting my eyes off the chat 12:21 Oh 12:22 well my icon came from this video around this moment https://youtu.be/Tv0Jg3Xu-Qk?t=1h1m8s 12:22 . 12:22 .. 12:22 ... 12:22 Greetings Mortals 12:22 Here's a stage: http://www.mediafire.com/download/xkqc21dzbqbz41v/Game%26WatchFire.zip 12:22 pic? 12:22 Dun have one 12:22 AARATAS! 12:23 Is Zeeky H. Bomb gud 12:23 Im Sorry But 12:23 RATAS! 12:23 12:23 Lol 12:23 k 12:24 KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK 12:24 (zeeky) 12:24 He's kinda... meh. 12:24 well i only came here for the pornplasmoid so im probably gonna leave now 12:24 cya 12:25 bye 12:25 (zeeky boogy doog) 12:25 Bye 12:27 @Taur NSA spies on Youtube data. 12:27 Jenngra 12:27 Yus? 12:27 Do you think Zeeky H. Bomb is gud 12:28 Haven't played him in a while. 12:28 K 12:28 But the author made other gud creations. 12:28 (I played his Kamek) 12:28 k 12:28 The stage I made recently is extremely lacking 12:28 @Jenngra shet. They're gunna download my Pokemon team 12:29 w00t pokemen team. 12:29 Jenn 12:29 Yus? 12:29 Want to feedback a stage I made 12:30 i gonna checkout the stage 12:30 K 12:30 Don't expect a lot 12:30 I guess. 12:30 http://www.mediafire.com/download/xkqc21dzbqbz41v/Game%26WatchFire.zip 12:30 What's there to lose? 12:31 A bit of dignity and some Tokens. 12:31 FINALLY 12:31 I CAN WATCH VIDEOS ON MY KINDLE AGAIN 12:32 THANK THE LAWDDY GODS OF SWAG AND MUFFINS 12:32 Pretty bare bones. 12:32 @Noah. 12:32 Yep 12:32 My best feedback is to animate it. 12:32 I did say not to expect much 12:32 Dun know how 12:32 Layers. 12:33 Onions got layers 12:33 Gud stages got layers. 12:33 k 12:33 Take (shrek) 's advice, Noah. 12:33 Layers mean a lot in stage making. ;) 12:33 k 12:33 My Feedbacks 12:33 welp 12:34 Animate it 12:34 and add layers, 12:34 Ok 12:34 liek Shrek 12:34 I say that 12:34 as I haven't even made a fecking stage, nor has even got close to making one. 12:34 ... 12:35 The goddamn black void of nothing. 12:35 Darkrai's a dick. 12:35 He(?) sure is 12:35 The stage .def file also allow .air files so layers can be animated. 12:35 *air file code 12:35 k 12:36 I'll just look up how to animate a stage 12:36 http://mugenguild.com/forum/topics/complete-stage-creation-tutorial-104470.0.html 12:36 k 12:37 @Guide 12:37 That one is a little outdated. 12:37 It is? 12:37 I see nothing lacking on it, really 12:37 No mentioning of Localcoord. 12:37 No mentioning of the PNG-Transparency-Forced-Palette thing. 12:38 I am quite sure he already created characters or something 12:38 So yeah, both are general mugen things. 12:38 Ever had a haircut, and had that awful feeling on your neck? 12:39 no 12:39 Foreveralone 12:39 You mean when hair is on your neck? 12:40 Yes, that. 12:40 That definitely never happens to me 12:40 The hair on your neck that will not go away, no matter what. 12:40 I make my haircut on my own house, so i just take a bath right after 12:41 @Taur Does a shower get rid of it? 12:41 It does for me. 12:41 Huh. Prolly should. 12:44 I still can't believe how unbelievably hard Phantom B.B. is in FNAFB 1. 12:47 Due to faulty programming too, to rub salt in the wound. 12:47 Let's hope the crappy Fantastic 4 film fails in the box office. 12:52 Ok, so I added the animation sprites to the .sff 12:52 How do I make it just so all the sprites go in a loop? They're all in order in the .sff 12:56 Open the .def 12:56 I have 12:56 and add the animation code (same as that in the .air file for a character) 12:57 Than add a layer that uses the animation. 12:57 Animation 12:57 type = anim 12:57 I'm not even a stage maker, I'm just looking at the code. 12:58 Hello 12:58 Hi beautiful people 12:58 I made a blog post 12:58 User blog:Master of Yoshis/An (Un)improtant anouncement 12:59 Kek 01:00 Finished the sprites for (alex) 's next assist trophy... 01:01 Hehk. 01:01 * TaurmegaTyrant hoping he will be good at playing as Alex 01:03 Hello 01:03 oh 01:03 ok 01:03 Hello 01:04 Hello Nes 01:04 Ness* 01:04 Hi. 01:05 Currently animating the Game & Watch stage 01:07 >:} 01:10 Hello 01:11 man filling out the tall man entry in the compiendum on the consuming shadow takes a lot of playthrough's I am up to 50% so far 01:12 hello 01:12 Hello 01:13 Hello Bear 01:14 Do you think mugen needs animated portaits{' 01:15 ? 01:15 No 01:15 Cool but nah 01:15 Yes, I'm still alive 01:15 Kewl 01:15 * Nessthecat3isback waves. 01:15 Regular portraits are gud 'nuff. 01:15 Welcome to Die 01:15 Also, ^ 01:16 * Nessthecat3isback uses substitute. 01:16 yes 01:16 holy crap, ahuron made yet another new character, i hope this one is one of his trademark crazyish ones :D 01:17 when i get over 9000 characters 01:17 i could throw it to the moon 01:17 @Lucasmic name pls 01:17 them* 01:17 Nettou Rugal 01:17 I made a forum post on the character. 01:18 Congrats 01:18 from a gb port of kof 95 from what someone said 01:18 Oh 01:18 That Rugal 01:18 Does it have anything different from normal Rogue-All? 01:18 that's the joke 01:19 rogue-all seems to be the joke version 01:20 I still think F-Rugal can be beaten easily by Gill. 01:20 geddit? 01:20 Frugal? 01:20 :} 01:20 rogue-all? 01:21 But Ingiz can still take down Gill no problem 01:23 did u no that Lord Arktivus Brevon from freedom planet looks like hulk hogan 01:23 BROTHUR 01:23 My Ps3 Gamepad Make My PC Crash 01:24 hulk hogin 01:24 BROTHAR 01:24 Lord Arktivus Brevon < ( did i just hear the BROTHUR) 01:24 I hear Joel 01:24 from vinesauce 01:25 I Hear Spooky Scary Midi 01:25 Brb 01:25 i hear vinesausage 01:25 freedom planet is hulk-mania planet 01:25 http://i.imgur.com/pSY3wEy.png 01:25 How do I make the stage transparency color not black? 01:25 that faces 01:26 i did gud at paint.net mang 01:26 HOGAN PLENET 01:26 that faces are like keel me plz 01:26 @mallcop 01:26 we can mak Lord Arktivus Brevon from freedom planet replace it with hulk hogan's face 01:27 CRAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW 01:27 CRUUWWWWWWW! 01:27 01:27 Or Bonzi Buddy 01:27 YEAS 01:27 not big surprise 01:28 BUNZI BEEDDYU FEIS IS GOOD 01:28 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dtw-6Jvim4c 01:28 fuck 01:28 yeah 01:29 someone halp me 01:30 how about Gunnery Sergeant Hartman 01:30 i heard somebody has using autotun 01:30 k 01:30 autotune* 01:30 was* 01:30 SO MUCH TO DO SO MUCH TO SEE SO MUCH TO DO SO MUCH TO SEE SO MUCH TO DO SO MUCH TO SEE SO MUCH TO DO SO MUCH TO SEE SO MUCH TO DO SO MUCH TO SEE SO MUCH TO DO SO MUCH TO SEE SO MUCH TO DO SO MUCH TO SEE 01:30 Buals. 01:30 SO MUCH TO DO SO MUCH TO SEE 01:31 Nobody haves time for that 01:33 SO MUCH TO DO SO MUCH TO SEE 01:33 Ok I Stop 01:36 Bonzi is the best Vocaloid 01:36 Welp, I'll be off. 01:36 G'night. 01:36 now leave 01:37 Bye. 01:37 Bai 01:41 Welp 01:41 I animated the stage, but something really fucked me over. 01:42 Wait 01:43 nvm 01:52 Bak 01:55 Ok, I fixed the stage issue 01:55 Is it looking good now? 01:55 * ToonAlexSora007 coded the new assist's attack... 01:56 It was so easy tho. 01:56 Yes 01:57 while looking at youtube 01:57 http://s3.postimg.org/53o3wu6jn/joel.png 01:58 Joel RP account? 01:58 @Jenngra 01:59 Imma about to send you the animated version of my stage. 02:01 https://www.mediafire.com/?yolb0pm23txjab8 02:03 i can do better stages 02:03 k 02:04 just hold my beer 02:04 Are you saying my stage is bad? 02:04 no 02:04 k 02:05 i have seen better stages 02:05 Ik that 02:05 Flat Zone 02:05 Someone made a Flat Zone stage before. 02:05 Shit. 02:05 ... 02:05 I kinda already knew that 02:05 I made this stage because I didn't think Flat Zone existed 02:05 And i think there are 2 versions 02:06 Medrops is the better one. 02:06 Well, you could try making Flat Zone 2 02:06 two4teeze is the best screenpack creator 02:07 he broke mugen 02:08 @Gud Why not Flat Zone X from SSB4? 02:08 Idk 02:08 It's both in one. 02:09 Well, good luck finding the sprites 02:10 Well, I animated the stage 02:10 The animation is quite good 02:10 mine? 02:10 Though i'd suggest to slow it down a bit 02:10 Yep 02:10 @Noah I would recommend editing Medrop's Flat Zone with the stuff from Flat Zone 2. 02:15 Jenngra 02:16 What do you think of my stage itself now that it has animation 02:17 Pretty decent, but not as good as Medrops' Flat Zone. 02:17 K 02:18 Medrops' version is good, but the music is bad 02:18 Agreed. 02:18 I downloaded my own music. 02:18 I just used the Flat Zone theme from Meelee 02:19 *Melee 02:19 I used Brawl's theme. 02:19 Flat Zone Brawl theme? 02:21 Yep. 02:21 I prefer the Melee theme 02:21 Everyone has their musical preferences. 02:21 Yep 02:21 Meanwhile in my subconscious: OH NOES! IM ASCARED OF OPINONIONS! 02:23 Any versions of the Ice Climbers for MUGEN 02:23 Hello 02:24 ey 02:24 Freddery II did one i believe 02:24 And aMAXproduction made a paletteswap to actually make it look like ice climbers 02:25 k 02:25 @Noah No gud ones. 02:25 ^ 02:25 Forgot to mention they're all OP 02:26 Any decent versions of Duck Hunt dog? 02:26 DJ HannibalRoyce Version 02:26 ^ 02:26 DJHR's gud. 02:26 k 02:27 is MUGENX gud 02:27 technology has gone too far 02:27 windows 10, crazy 02:28 who maniac would release that 02:28 I shall sleep now 02:28 I keep getting blue screens with Win10 02:28 what type of* 02:28 It's bullshit 02:28 And Windows skipped Windows 9 02:28 :} 02:28 Also windows 10 spy on you 02:28 where's my dam windows 9 02:28 *Windows 8.1 02:28 Bye y'all 02:28 i bet windows 9 would be better than 10 02:28 @Noah MugenX tries to convert Smash gameplay to Mugen but it doesn't fit with most other characters. 02:29 Farewell Mortals 02:29 ... 02:29 .. 02:29 . 02:50 But dat Toxic :P 02:51 Toxic love~ 02:51 * CyanoTex can't believe he made that reference. 02:51 im making a freedom planet palette pack for mugen 02:51 Anyways, truly, BRB in 20 minutes. 02:53 One aspect I love about Uroboros is the fact that while she needs health, she needs to drain it from her opponent to keep herself alive. 02:56 Hello 02:56 Hey Toongontown 02:57 hi 02:58 Dammit! This one file won't delete! 02:58 . 02:58 .. 02:58 ... 02:59 Greetings Mortals 02:59 Hello 02:59 @Taur https://www.malwarebytes.org/fileassassin/ 03:00 No, Cyano, it's not that kind. 03:01 It's a .avi file that FRAPS spewed out. And for some reason, it refuses to be deleted. 03:01 Or even moved. 03:01 4 foks seik surveillance bot 03:01 i told u to get better 03:02 Close FRAPS 03:02 Hello 03:02 oh hai yoshi 03:02 I closed FRAPS. Let's see... 03:03 Shit. 03:03 Hold on, I'm getting a Printscreen up. 03:03 (clock) 03:04 i just shit myself 03:04 not really but its fun to say 03:05 https://www.dropbox.com/s/izphwcdlc2t5tme/Dik%20Muuv.png?dl=0 03:06 Trying to move it failed, and I tried it again. It layered on top of each other. 03:07 And guess what? If I try to rename it, it makes the folder "Unresponsive". 03:07 Hi 03:07 Hello 03:07 Taking a break from the Final Fantasy Record Keeper site 03:07 ...MLG Snorlax, you fucktard. 03:07 Look at my palettes for BowserKoopa's Tails: http://www.mediafire.com/download/g2il9v422c71z7z/Tails%27+Extra+Palettes.rar 03:07 cos the Lightning event started today, and the whole site just went total apesh!t. 03:07 @Taur i'm afraid what Cyano offered is the right thing then 03:07 He can do his falcon punch even if Joutenchi is enabling his Paragon mode. 03:07 *suggested 03:07 @Gudine it can't be though. 03:08 ? 03:08 Now, I have to put them on this wiki. 03:08 Can't be what 03:08 It deletes everything, no matter whether it's virus or not 03:08 oh hai pingu 03:08 what deletes everything 03:08 Kyeh, getting Fileassassin den. 03:08 hi french 03:09 My friend sent me a word unscramble game 03:10 http://cpenguinshow.wikia.com/wiki/Template:HeadingA 03:10 * CyanoTex found out that G Magaki's 12P mode's shield is immune to MLG Snorlax's punches. Take that, you bastard Snorlax! 03:11 Although, he can still damage Magaki with certain moves which don't involve punches. 03:11 Yay! 03:11 It is dead! 03:11 Should I use a equipment draw now, or save it until my favourite event? 03:11 * TaurmegaTyrant squishes and squashes CyanoTex. 03:11 The thing is this equipment draw has tons of ridiculously OP items. 03:12 I just noticed FNAFB isn't really about how much healing items you pack, but moreso about how many revival items you bring, considering almost all of the bosses OHKO you. 03:13 You must be using Internet Explorer 03:13 oh hey matt 03:13 how's your sex life 03:13 Are you ready for GarchompMatt? 03:14 Omg 03:14 hello boss 03:14 Ahahaha. 03:14 What a story French/ 03:14 Idek.... 03:14 hi 03:14 I'm trying to put my extra palettes for Tails on this wiki. 03:14 I might as well just send a link on the paga. 03:14 *page 03:14 ok 03:14 @Cuddlefan 03:15 Try to do what GarchompMatt did on the Rampardos article. 03:15 * CyanoTex has now trapped Gurospooo in Angle Draw Sphere's bubble. Yay. 03:15 Or what I did for the Ronald McDonald article. 03:15 More specifically, their Palette Galleries. 03:16 Okay, for real, I'll BRB. 03:16 http://puu.sh/jxDcN.png 03:16 20 Minutes Recording. Bai. 03:16 I can't find the text part on the template for Ronald. 03:17 Anyone want to request a simple drawing or something 03:17 example pls 03:17 @Pingu draw meh icon 03:17 pls 03:18 Hello 03:18 Hai! 03:18 * TaurmegaTyrant squishes and squashes Jenngra505. 03:18 Now srs, back to recording. 03:19 Dylanius's logic escapes me 03:19 The summary text was taken from the Database, (mostly, due to gendered pronouns) word-for-word. I think that counts as plagiarism. 03:19 26 days ago by Dylanius9000Mugen 03:19 03:19 It's plagiarism if it's written by the exact same person? 03:19 20 hours ago by Ricepigeon 03:19 ^ from Komachi's Lab article 03:20 Well, i suppose both wikis were supposed to be different 03:20 Palette selector? 03:20 Dylanius has a logic? 03:21 WOT 03:21 oh hai culi berr 03:21 You mean "Palette selector" as in "You can make more palettes for the character since the character only has at least 2 or 3 palettes"? 03:22 Ah, screw it, i'm just gonna put a link. 03:22 Palette selector as in the character has a palette selector coded into it where you can choose the palette during the char's intro instead of at the select screen 03:23 it also allows the character to have more than 12 palettes 03:23 255 is the max, not including palettes for effects 03:23 of course its 1.0 only feature 03:24 which you should be using anyway since winmugen is an outdated buggy pile of misery 03:24 Is it just me? Or am I forgetting how to put link inside text? I'm an idiot. 03:25 [.text] 03:25 without the .'s 03:25 Thanks 03:25 Dick 03:25 ^ example 03:25 No, not on chat, on a page when you edit. 03:26 *were 03:26 It's the exact same. 03:26 Oh 03:27 Also, Rampardos/Minoo's version/Alternative palettes. 03:27 Do this but with Bowserkoopa's Tails. 03:28 Nah, that might be too much work for me, so i'll just put a link inside text instead. 03:28 It's not a suggestion. 03:28 That's how you do it. 03:29 So i'm not allowed to? 03:29 Fuck, I might not do it then. 03:30 It's not hard to do, geez. 03:32 what the fuck are those words 03:34 did u no that breadwinners rhymes with blackniggers 03:35 Lolwut 03:37 I hope the episode isn't too long... 03:37 17 minutes! 03:37 Not bad, average. 03:39 In case you wanna download it: http://www.mediafire.com/download/l2xj2hmcplu876t/Tails%27+Extra+Palettes+%28BowserKoopa%29.rar 03:39 @Cuddlefan c'mon dude, it's not hard. 03:39 Wait... 03:39 Are you using Source Editor or the Visual one? 03:40 Visual 03:40 There we have it. 03:40 That's why it's so hard. :P 03:40 lol 03:40 Switch to source. 03:40 It's easier. 03:41 I have to save the palette sprites, so that the people can take a look at them, like the other palette pages. 03:42 ...Yeah, kinda. Just rip the first frame of the idle stance with your palettes (be sure not to repeat the existing ones), and you're good to go. 03:43 Alright 03:43 :D 03:46 I feel like making a Sonic character MvC style. 03:48 Heh. Just be sure not to use the EoH template. 03:48 I won't actually. 03:48 Because i've heard that the EoH template is bad. 03:48 And I thought it would be good. 03:48 Or at least expect it to be good. 03:50 It's glitchy and flawed. 03:50 I saw that the air super doesn't do any damage. 03:51 Hello 03:51 Why EoH template is bad: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4NQMXWKpowY 03:53 i like trains 03:53 I liek pudding 03:54 I'm pretty sure that blue text will make people's eyes hurt. o_o 03:54 Hi childs 03:54 Hello 03:54 hi 03:54 Not really, it's just hard to read :P 03:54 ^ 03:55 this makes people's eyes hurt 03:55 Which will probably be why it will cause people's eyes to hurt just to read that blue text. @Tyrant 03:55 (gudne) 03:55 (seizure) <(I will also hurt people's eyes!) 03:56 I can male your arsehole hurt 03:57 * TaurmegaTyrant squishes and squashes FrenchTouch. 03:57 Hello 03:57 'sup 03:57 How is Regibeam seizurific? 10:26 http://puu.sh/jy62R.png 10:26 Oh. He didn't die. But is still up. 10:27 Look at Colonel's wins. 10:27 I can't see it. 10:27 Let me edit it. 10:30 https://i.imgur.com/7zVaift.png 10:31 Sunnava biatch... I guess he did. 10:33 Sunnava could be a pokeymanz name 10:34 Well... i forgot about this 10:34 I had no idea KC was stronger than Crazy Catastrophe... 10:34 . 10:34 .. 10:34 ... 10:34 Greetings Mortals 10:34 Ability: Huge Prankster Intimidate Force Winga 10:34 Greetings, Stagefright Boss. 10:34 *Wings 10:34 (ninja) 'd 10:34 @Taur That was only on the first round. 10:35 Was gonna type correctiong 10:35 OH FUCK 10:35 *correction 10:35 @Cyano ? 10:35 How Many Times Do I Need To Repeat Myself? I Am Not Stagefrightened 10:35 http://puu.sh/jy6D6.png 10:36 You can say it as much as you want. Doesn't make it untrue. :B 10:36 Except there is an explanation for the MKII leaving the chat 10:37 By Mechanical Logic I Am Not Able To Be Stagefrightened, For I Am Not Programmed To Be Like That 10:37 My Power Source Is Unstable 10:37 http://puu.sh/jy6K1.png 10:37 And My Poor Bandwidth Does Not Help 10:37 Lemme test that, Cyano... 10:37 Well. 10:38 @Taur Make sure to try KC's 12P mode (even though it doesn't do anything). 10:38 All that happens in his 12P mode is that his life bar doesn't drop. 10:39 @Taur But it does over here! 10:39 With no explanation! 10:39 .. 10:39 ... 10:39 Time to bring him to her lair. 10:39 Crazy just... 10:39 Killed him... 10:39 What? 10:40 Apparently, Crazy Catastrophe doesn't give a single fuck about his Life Bar. 10:40 @Taur Are you using the easy version? Or the normal one? 10:40 Updated Normal one. 10:40 @Taur Only works with the original. 10:40 Ah. 10:42 BRB. 10:42 @Taur So yeah. 10:42 Also, Z-R just killed Killer Colonel. 10:43 I gotta go 10:43 Bai 10:44 What's the best Patrick? 10:48 ... 10:49 Mugen's next update should make stages able to have State controllerss 10:49 *controllers 10:50 There's another Mugen update? 10:51 Oh no. =-=" 10:51 ? 10:51 Also, what's the tag for articles that have been nuked? 10:51 Stages able to have State controllers? 10:51 @Cyano 10:51 Put on the start of the article 10:52 @Cuddlefan no, there isn't a new update 10:52 "Stages able to have state controllers" you mean? 10:52 Well... 10:52 I'm asking what do you mean? 10:52 If you don't know what a state controller is, then i sadly won't take my explain it 10:53 ._. 10:53 Fuck 10:53 (sigh) 10:53 Might as well forget it then. 10:53 Well, it's basically everything on a character 10:53 Oh 10:54 It's what makes KFM's punch do damage and Ryu's hadouken move 10:54 Oooooooh 10:54 I see! 10:54 Okay, ONI-MIKO's article is now in the Nuked section. 10:54 That would be cool though! 10:54 Wtf? @Cyano 10:54 Fail 10:55 ONI-MIKO 10:55 Sigh. 10:55 Except the article isn't really nuked 10:55 ^ 10:55 There's minor errors here and there. 10:55 Just no 10:55 Nuked is like out of the general layout 10:55 Which explains most articles. 10:56 ? 10:56 Most articles are just lacking in info 10:56 ONI-MIKO isn't actually with a different layout 10:56 Back. 10:56 Nuked is for article that have had a bomb go off inside them and are a complete mess 10:57 Also, SANAE is called ONI-HOHURI. 10:57 ...okay. 10:57 ... 10:57 Not that there is anything to document with ONI-MIKO or any of its edits anyway 10:57 Except for Z-RR. 10:57 That edit is just broken to all hell. 10:57 So all 2hu chars have some kind of other name? 10:58 ...Hmm. 10:58 I mean, just where did the MIKO name came from? 10:58 I know. 10:58 Miku. 10:58 Prolly original. 10:58 ... 10:58 Non of the ONI-MIKOs seem to have gameplay outside of 'insta-kill the opponent' 10:58 *None 10:59 @DoomBowser they're Cheapies, what do you expect? :P 10:59 So what is there to document? 10:59 The character's methods. 10:59 Lolnope 10:59 We document gameplay 10:59 Well, HOHURI seems to have a bit of a issue. When I was testing her, she actually drained Joutenchi's health instead of the usual "Boom, you're dead". 10:59 As in, how you play with the character 10:59 Not how the character plays on itself 10:59 Ah. 11:00 Though, I don't understand Z-RR. 11:00 Well, some ONI-MIKOs have spammy projectiles, while the others stay in place. 11:00 They don't make a shred of difference if they are just flashy effects 11:01 *Ahem* Orochi edits and The Clown's edits. 11:01 I'm not actually sure. I haven't got one of the characters yet 11:01 The clown is getting cleaned out 11:01 Are there any more orochi edits there? 11:01 Well, actually, I think one of the ONI-MIKO edits has some creepy gameplay to it. 11:01 Orochi? We didn't document much of his shet to begin with. 11:01 :P 11:02 hello 11:02 Hello 11:02 i was wombo comboing ma friends 11:02 @Gudine Sadly, there is. blood72's edits of Orochi, for example. 11:03 @Gudine But sadly, they're borked to hell and don't work anymore. Plus, they're password-protected, but blood72's blog has the passwords for the edits. 11:03 Hello Bear 11:03 However, one of them is working fine on WinMUGEN. 11:03 While one of the ZIPs remains a mystery for me, as all the passwords blood72 has posted don't work.. 11:04 ..which makes me wonder why it's there in the first place. 11:04 ...I'm gonna get all the MIKOs, just in case Duum decides to shove the one who killed WOPF in a bin. 11:05 @Taur You hated The Bitch, and now you're gonna download her? 11:05 It depends on what Plasmoid thinks 11:05 @Taur You're unpredictable. 11:05 I need to see what IT is capable of. 11:06 @Taur I already showed you that MIKO is able to kill off pretty much any cheap chap on WinMUGEN, even your favorite: WOPF. What more can I show you other than WOPF's special intro to one of the MIKO edits? 11:07 I wanna see how they kill shet. 11:07 @Taur I hope you get entertained by Z-RR. 11:08 For some reason, Crazy Catastrophe likes to Glitch Dance. 11:08 @Taur Glitch dance? 11:08 I best be off. 11:08 Bai :3 11:08 When a character's going through sprites in a glitchy manner, yet it resembles dancing. 11:08 Bai PlasticMoist 11:09 @Taur Oh. 11:09 @Taur Also, I'm amused by AAASSX's 12P mode intro. 11:09 And outro. 11:09 bee are bee 11:09 my alt anti virus update wants me to restart my pc 11:10 Dont Do It 11:10 It Would Broke your pc 11:12 Man, the Killer Colonel Patch is cruel. If KC goes up against certain chars, it makes it so that you can't exit the match with ESC. 11:12 @Taur Proof or it doesn't exist. 11:13 I can do even better than that, I'll get the very patch. 11:16 ...Damn. 11:16 The DL where I got the patch is borked. 11:16 Lemme get it up via Dropbox. 11:17 back 11:18 Back to the ring 11:18 @EXPLOSIVE 11:18 nope my pc did not ded 11:18 My Pc Dit Ded when i du dat 11:18 Nah I Was Joking 11:19 oh 11:19 OH 11:19 OOooOOooOOoOohHhHhHhHHhhhhHhH 11:19 Also I tested my ps3 gamepad and then my pc crashed. 11:19 @Cyano 11:20 Sent it via PM. 11:21 What's with the colored texts? 11:22 magic 11:22 Well I guess I'll join the colored text party 11:23 Can I Change Text. 11:23 Color 11:23 Anytime 11:23 Back 11:23 24/7 11:23 And long time no see 11:24 GASP 11:24 Who's the real Gudine?! 11:24 Me 11:24 I hate Luigi 11:24 (jk) 11:24 That's exactly what the fake would say! 11:24 Sure it is... 11:24 * TaurmegaTyrant squishes and squashs the obious fake. 11:24 Mama Mia... 11:24 Sure 11:24 :} 11:24 ;_; 11:24 Lemme say a thing the fake wouldn't say 11:25 Did you knew you could make a fake account of any user that contains the 'l' letter on it? 11:25 You could just replace it with a uppercase i 11:25 Oh, wow... 11:26 Well 11:26 There i go 11:26 Very Clever. 11:26 Yikes 11:26 Very CIever indeed. 11:26 >:):)"> 11:27 >:D:D"> 11:27 One of those "Clevers" is an I. 11:27 :( 11:27 :| 11:27 :) 11:27 :< 11:27 My day has been made. 11:27 #45edc0 11:27 lol 11:28 Number 131313 is where it's at, bro. 11:28 Shitmyears 11:28 International shit my ears day 11:29 131313 is devil 11:29 :O 11:30 Geez 11:30 MLG Snorlax's punch is the deadliest thing ever. 11:30 Wikia noticed this glitch quicker than me 11:30 You heard THO, watch out for the triple 13s. 11:30 *TEO 11:30 Wtf am I doing? 11:30 Idk 11:31 Oh, to hell with MLG 11:31 There I said it 11:31 No offense 11:31 :) 11:31 Okiedokie 11:31 ... 11:32 ... 11:32 The moment of silence 11:32 ... 11:32 It's happening guys 11:32 Suuure.... 11:32 :O 11:32 Plas is just immune to this workaround 11:32 Hello 11:32 SURPIRSE 11:33 Im early 11:33 Merry Christmas 11:33 Hello Ness 11:33 :D 11:33 Hi person 11:33 You Know I Want 2 Change Color Text 11:34 #45edc0 11:34 Give It A Try 11:34 'Sup person? 11:34 fien 11:34 Ohwait 11:34 Y ur using Haidron's color? 11:34 #45edc0 11:34 NOTHING HAPPENED 11:35 ISUCKATTHESETHINGS 11:35 Something happened. :| 11:35 I Dont Notice Someone Had That Color 11:35 I read "I SUCK AT THE SETTINGS" 11:35 heheheh 11:35 huehue 11:36 Hohoohohoh 11:36 Kekekekeke 11:36 ? 11:36 __________________________ 11:36 I drew the line 11:36 You know what that means 11:37 (Robotnik) NO 11:37 ^ 11:37 (robotnik) PINGAS 11:38 (robotnik) NO PINGAS 11:38 ^ 11:39 If Someone Had That Color I Gonna Choose this one #459ced 11:39 SnooPINGAS usual I see 11:39 Hello 11:39 Make me a toast 11:39 Hello Toast 11:39 No one had that color i think 11:39 yo 11:39 make ya a toast eh? 11:39 how about i beat ya with a toaster instead? 11:39 im sure thats just as good 11:40 Yikes 11:40 oh 11:40 Ok 11:40 : 3 11:40 huehue 11:40 I Gonna Restart The Page 11:40 Gimme 20 toastie-woos. 11:40 I'll make my own toast then 11:40 i see jenngra isnt here still 11:40 Preferably magic toast :P 11:41 welp 11:41 Taste of magic for you 11:41 call him a buttplug if you see him 11:41 stop touchin' yaselfs btw 11:42 Pings aren't affecting the Cali Bear for some motive... 11:42 :S 11:42 A Buttplug...? 11:42 @Gudine Cali Bear will beat Stan Cardinal 11:42 Oh, well. If he isn't on, I must take his duties for him. 11:42 I'm back from my ded. 11:42 * TaurmegaTyrant squishes and squashes WindowsTheHedgehogALT. 11:43 Haters gonna hate 11:43 Was toaster trying to troll me again? 11:43 Proly 11:43 @Jenngra The Magic Toaster said you were a buttplug. 11:43 They hating on me ;_; 11:43 I knew it. 11:43 Prolly cos he seen your 10 yr old self. 11:44 Nah, idc if you hate :) 11:45 hello windows 11:45 Hi bear 11:45 ... :S I dun' hate. ;P 11:45 you know i was wombo comboing my friends 11:45 @Tyrant That's a good boy :D 11:45 they got really surprised 11:46 Yikes 11:46 were* 11:46 Hmm 11:46 I'm tellin ya man. 2015 08 11